


The New Boy

by hesitantaliien



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesitantaliien/pseuds/hesitantaliien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero gets a nice surprise one day when he notices there's a new student in his school. He strives to get to know this new kid who he suspects he wants to be more than "just friends" with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Boy

Much to my dissatisfaction, I rolled out of bed and flicked on the light in my dark and slightly messy room. The little green numbers on my clock read 7:41. I sighed sleepily and pulled on some black skinny jeans and a band shirt.

I put my hand up to my head and tried to soothe my headache. I probably shouldn't have stayed up half the night watching horror films, but I really couldn't help myself. I love horror films. Almost as much as I love my guitar, Pansy. 

"Thank god it's finally Friday," I mumbled to myself. Every day at my school was torture, but at least Fridays were slightly less torturous because then I had the weekend to myself. 

The rest of the house was quiet. Mom was at work already and Dad has been out of the picture for as long as I can remember so who knows what he's doing. 

I checked the clock and started to rush. I late for school almost every day so I had to get my ass into high gear. I grabbed my backpack, converse sneakers and barely made time to brush my teeth. I couldn't remember the last time I had time to eat breakfast. 

By the time I made it up the stairs to the school, the morning bell had just rang. That meant I had about ten minutes until homeroom. I was surprised at myself for not being late today. 

The hallways flooded with people and being just around 4'9", I was able to easily weave around everyone and to my locker. 

My locker number was 418 and the corners were beginning to rust. The normally green lockers were starting to fade to a teal looking color. I grabbed my books and spun around just as my small group of friends were coming down the hall towards me. 

"Hey, Frankie, you're not late today!" called my bushy haired friend, Ray. I rolled my eyes at him. 

My other few friends, Bob, Brendon, and Ryan just snickered. 

These three had been my only friends all thoroughout school and basically were the only reason I could get through each day. 

Brendon was this medium height kid who was really lanky with ruffled brown hair. His eyeliner looked especially dark today and seeing it reminded me that I had forgotten to apply my own eyeliner in the rush to not be late for school again. I made a mental note to stop at the bathroom before homeroom. Luckily, I always carried an extra eyeliner in my backpack. I was late so often that I almost always had to put it on at school.

Ryan was this really quiet boy who was crazy tall and skinny. His brown hair hung down into his eyes. He also wore some eyeliner around his tired looking eyes but its hard to see behind his hair. Everyone knew that Ryan and Brendon were secretly gay for each other but no one really wanted to confront them about it until they were comfortable enough to share it with us, but all of us had seen them holding hands and smiling to each other.

Bob was this jokester kid with blonde hair and a lip ring. I secretly envied his piercing and planned on getting one as soon as my mom calmed down from the fact that I got a scorpion tattoo on my neck without her permission.

We all walked down the hall toward our homerooms. Unfortunately, I didnt Have homeroom with any of them so I parted with the group and made a stop at the bathroom as the rest of them walked on. 

"See ya guys later!" I called. Ryan and Brendon each gave a little wave and Bob answered, " Bye, shorty! See you in lunch."

I rolled my eyes again. I stepped into the bathroom and pulled out my eyeliner. I eyed my hair in the mirror. It was crazy messy, not that I really cared. It reminded me a little of sex hair. I had never had sex before so I wouldn't really know what sex hair looked like, and I chuckled at myself. I feebly tried to fix my hair but gave up soon after. 

Homeroom was starting soon so I hurried my way into the classroom before the bell rang. I walked over and slumped into my seat. The mindless chatter in the room never seemed to bother me, but my headache was still lingering and I felt like punching someone in the face. 

The 5 minutes of homeroom seemed to drag on today, until the guidance counselor stepped in the room, followed by a mysterious looking teen with long inky black hair and  beautifully chiseled facial features. I immediately tore my eyes away from the clock and stared at the boy. He was dressed in black skinny jeans, similar to my own and a black band shirt with a Misfits symbol on it. He carried a sketchbook in his hands. I decided to call him sketchbook kid. 

Sketchbook kid smiled timidly and revealed a set of tiny adoable teeth. The counselor who walked with him into the room was now chatting with the homeroom teacher and sketchbook kid was standing alone awkwardly by the door.

I smiled softly and our eyes met briefly. He immediately looked down at his sketchbook and I turned away and blushed. None of the other kids payed either of us any attention. Not that I was complaining or anything. I hate when the attention is on me. 

The counselor left and the homeroom teacher walked over to sketchbook kid. He cleared his throught and gently rested his hand on sketchbook kid's shoulder. 

"Alright everyone, I want you all to give a happy welcome to our new student, Gerard Way," another timid smile came from sketch book kid. I smiled.  _Gerard._ His name just rolled off your tounge. Looks like I can't call him sketchbook kid anymore. 

I was slightly confused, however, because seeing how his last name started with a W, what would he be doing in my homeroom?  I didn't question it too much because I was quite glad he was in my homeroom so now I could have the chance to see him everyday. Maybe today wouldn't be too bad afterall. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that this isn't crazy long, but the latter chapters will get longer don't worry!! Also I will probably be more willing to update more frequently if you guys leave comments and such. Enjoy!!


End file.
